The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for data monitoring and analysis of waveform data.
In many applications where machinery is used, the machinery may be monitored for environmental circumstances, and operating conditions of the machinery and components of the machinery. For example, sensors may be placed at various locations throughout the machinery and machinery components in order to monitor the conditions at those locations. Collecting data from the sensors can be difficult due to the noise caused by the machinery.